A Paper Quirk?
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: Niho Shibori the son of a Pro Heroine and a "Pencil Pusher" joins U.A High to become a great Hero, but what hero can you be when your Quirk is Paper?
1. Roll Call

**_Intercom Ring_**

 _"Attention Students, with this weeks test and exams on the way, We appreciate Niho Shibori for his supporting role into providing U.A with durable paper that was needed for our students note taking and studying needs, his ability to make, control and manipulate Paper that he makes with his Paper quirk has been a huge help for this week, and Niho be sure to keep your mind sharper then your paper we would like to avoid another paper cut incident breaking out, Any whoo students who are in need of extra notebooks and paper we will be happy to provide you with no extra cost."_


	2. Welcome to Japan (rewritten Chapter)

"NOW ARRIVING AT TOKYO JAPAN" The Intercom said on the Airplane

"As the Plane Landed at the airport everyone waited Patiently as the plane got into position, one of the Passengers. was a young fourteen year old kid, sitting down still looking out the window of the plane as he was forming and reforming a piece of paper in his hand that underneath his seat, because using Quirks on an ongoing plane was prohibited.

"Niho, knock it off" His mother said as she caught what he was doing

"Okay Mom" Niho said

As the plane made a complete stop and was attaching to the port Everyone in the front got up, picked up their luggage from the compartments and started to exit the Plane, Niho then let out a sigh as he got up from his seat., Niho then walked out of the Plane and into the Building itself and as he looked on he noticed that the airport was quite different then the ones in America, many Areas and Locations written in a Foreign Language.

"Come on Son" His Mother said

They Made it towards the check point were Security was checking there Passports

"Amanda Shirobi, 37, Aka Molecular Woman, Licenced Hero, American...everything checks out" The Security Officer said handing her back the Passport

"Thank you" Amanda said

Then it was Nihos turn as the Security guard checked out his passport as well.

"Everything checks out" the Security guard said

* * *

It wasn't long until Both of them retrieved the luggage and was ready to head out towards there new home located in Musutafu Japan,

"Is there anything you want to talk about?, its quite a long drive" Amanda said

"No Mom I'm okay" Niho said as he was reading the language book that was given to him.

"Well aren't you excited About U.A? I know that you have been training real hard for the entrance exam?" Amanda said

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it for the one back home" Niho said annoyed

"Look Niho I know that you feel..." Amanda said

"Really?..Do you honestly know how I feel about this? I don't know anybody from there, All of my friends are back in America attending there Hero courses there" Niho said as he looked at her with anger in his eyes

"I'm sorry honey...but I'm sure you'll make some new Friends." Amanda said

"Thats what you always say Mom, just like you said we would never move again." Niho said

"This time it will be different." Amanda said

"I guess your right about that, This time Dad isn't with us" Niho said in a very angry tone

Amanda then quickly stopped the Car to the side of the road startlingly Niho, Niho then looked at his mother as he saw her completely distraught as she tightened her grip on the Steering Wheel. Niho then realized that he took it to far and admittedly regretted what he just said

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Niho said in a sad tone

Amanda then just loosened her grip on the Steering Wheel and then put her hand towards her face to wipe away a tear as she continued down the road

Niho just went silent and just turned away staring out the window

Amanda just continued driving towards there new home, everything was silent for those next 3 hours.

* * *

"Were here" Amanda said as she stopped by a pretty normal sized house, Niho quickly got out of the car and started to walk towards the New house, he quickly walked into it inspecting it, Niho then quickly went upstairs to check the rooms

"I found my room" Niho said as he put his backpack down into it and quickly ran downstairs and as he did he noticed his mom quickly flying back and forth towards the car carrying all there clothes and items into the house.

"Alright Niho now carry your things up to your room...Now the rest of our stuff will be arriving tomorrow" Amanda said

As he began to unpack his things, Many of which were Books, Clothes etc, and when he looked through it he noticed the old drawing that he made back when he was 4 years old. a drawing of his Dad and Mom in there hero costumes.

 _(11 Years Ago)_

 _Niho was sitting on his bed Crying as he was constantly making Paper and crumbling them out of anger._

 ** _Knock Knock_**

 _Niho looked and noticed that his father Kozu was walking in._

 _"Is everything okay?" Kozu said_

 _"No" Niho said_

 _"Whats the Matter son?" Kozu said_

 _"I don't understand? I thought that once I got my Quirk people would like me? but ever since I got it, There making fun of me, calling me Spitball and a lot of other mean names, they said I would never become a Hero with a stupid Quirk like that" Niho said_

 _Kozu then sat down by him_

 _"Let me show you something" Lio said as he put his hand out making paper_

 _"Now watch" Kozu said as he was twitching his fingers individually shaping the paper into different form of Origami figures, making Niho look at it interestingly._

 _"And thats not all" Kozu said as he made more Paper and this time she made it into a Wall and then he formed the wall into into a giant hand._

 _"What do you think?" Kozu said_

 _"Niho then just smiled wide_

 _"THAT IS SO AWESOME! I CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?" Niho said_

 _"Of course as long as you train hard and stay committed to your hardwork you may even do more then what I can do" Kozu said_

 _"And become a hero like you and Mom?" Niho said_

 _"Exactly" Kozu said_

(Present Day)

No matter where I do it, I will become a hero dad, that's a Promise" Niho said

 **Hello Everyone and Welcome to the Rewrite of this story, I decided to make Niho a Foreign student from the United States, and him trying to adapt in a new environment that he is not use to, I wanted to do something different and there are not many OC Stories that involves a person completely ignorant towards another countries rules and laws when it comes to being a Hero and when and where you can use quirks, And I know that in My Hero Academia it doesn't really go into detail when it comes to other countries rules and regulations but given that its the United States I'm sure when it comes to Quirks, people have more freedom to use them. I actually do have a few ideas on how to relay that info into the story but we'll see where it goes.**


	3. I Will Become a hero (Rewritten Chapter)

a couple weeks have passed since Niho arrived to Japan, during that time he was trying to get use to being in a new country outside of his own, he took it upon himself to learn more about the regulations and rules when it came to heroes, and it really caught him by surprise by how different it is

"Not allowed to publicly use your quirk unless you are a Licensed hero or in the case of self defense?" Thats Stupid." Niho said to himself looking at the book and putting it away,

" **KNOCK KNOCK!**

You can come in" Niho said

Niho how is the studying doing?" Amanda said

I'm doing fine Mom" Niho said

"Well I have some good news for you young man" Amanda said

"What is it?" Niho said

"I managed to get you enrolled for this years Entrance Exam for U.A, So now all that's left for you to do is to pass, which means a lot of training and studying...you only have 6 Months until the entrance Exam Starts now I want you to be working real hard on your Quirk just like before we came here, its not going be all fun and games" Amanda said

"I know Mom" Niho said

"And I'll be helping you with your training as well starting tomorrow" Amanda said

"Okay Mom" Niho said

Amanda just stood there.

"is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Amanda said

"No Mom" Niho said

"Well why don't you go outside...meet some new people...theirs an Arcade in town...maybe make some new friends?" Amanda said

"Mom...I don't know" Niho said

"Here I'll give you some money so that you can have a good time there." Amanda said

"...(Sigh)...Okay Mom" Niho said

"Come on I'll drop you off" Amanda said

* * *

(Later)

Alright Niho now don't go wandering off, and be back before sundown got it?" Amanda said

"Alright mom don't worry I'll be careful" Niho said

Niho then walked into the arcade as he saw many of the games and people playing on them some of them looking like his age.

" _Alright Niho you can do this, just act normal"_ Niho said as he continued forward into the building and right before he even got to the first machine he was then shoulder bumped by someone with a spiky blond hair.

"Hey watch where your going, Loser" The Kid said as he walked by

Niho then looked back with distaste with his fist clenched

"your the one that bumped into me, why don't "you" watch where your going...Ass" Niho said

The kid then stopped and then slowly turned his head towards him as his red eyes looked at Niho in anger

"What did you say to me?" the kid said

"You heard me or are you deaf?" Niho said

"You must have a death wish, you think you can talk to me like that? " The kid said as he took his hands out of his pockets and then Niho saw small sparks coming from the kids palms. Which kind of made Niho slightly scared but he stood his ground.

"You better Apologize if you know whats good for ya" The kid said walking towards him

"...No" Niho said

Niho quickly put his hands up but the kid quickly grabbed Niho by the throat and shoving him towards the wall shocking everyone,

"Your going to regret talking back at me!" the kid yelled

"Let...Go of me!" Niho said struggling as he held onto the kids arm trying to pry away from his grip but to no avail, as Niho felt the pressure around his neck becoming stronger he quickly put his hand out and then started to shoot out paper towards the kids face

"what the fu..." The kid said

Niho then Kneed the kid in the stomach catching him off guard and letting go of his grip Niho then let out a large gasp as he was able to breath again, he then saw the kid clenching his stomach in pain, the kid looked up at Niho with a fiery fury in his eyes.

THATS IT! YOUR DEAD!" the kid yelled running towards him. The kid then thrusted his palm towards Niho who he quickly dodged as the kid let out a small explosion destroying part of the arcade wall

But before he could do anything else both Niho and and the Kid were then lifted up in the air, as a grown man that looked like the manager of the arcade appeared.

"What the Hell?" The kid said

"Oh Man" Niho said

* * *

(Outside of the arcade)

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN KIDS!" The Manager yelled throwing them both out and walking back inside

Niho and the other kid quickly got up from and on there feet

"...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The Kid yelled

"My Fault!? You put your hands on me first!" Niho yelled back

The kid then just grunted, putting his hands in his pockets and started to walk off

"What?! Thats it!?" Niho yelled

"Just stay out of my way! If I catch you again you won't get off easily" The kid said as he walked off

Niho then clenched his fist but then he quickly loosened it.

" _Well good job Niho, your first time trying to socialize and you already made an enemy...Great "_ Niho said as he put his head down.

'Might as well head back home" Niho said as he walked off.

(Later)

"Why did I even bother?...Man this sucks. why did we have to come here?" Niho said as he was twirling Paper again in his hand lost in his thought with one hand in his pocket.

 **"Gurgle"**

Niho then clenched his stomach

Man I knew I should've eaten something before I left" Niho said

then suddenly he was knocked into somebody else,

"OH COME ON! AGAIN!?" Niho yelled

Niho looked down and saw who he bumped into and unto the ground, it was another kid about his age and had green hair and freckles and was holding a journal

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" the kid said in a panicky voice

"Hey its okay, don't have a heart attack" Niho said as he reached his hand towards him to help him up, kind of shocking the kid.

"Are you alright?" Niho said

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me up" the kid said

"Its alright, I'm just glad I actually bumped into someone that was nice rather then another Spiky Blonde haired prick" Niho said

The Kids eyes went wide

"You mean Bakugou?" The kid said

"Bakugou? so thats what that kids name is huh? you know him?" Niho said

"Yeah hes my..."Friend"" the Kid said kind of nervously

"Really? Huh? Well you coulda fooled me" Niho said not believing it

"We've known each other since we were in kindergarten" the kid said

"Whats your name?" Niho said

"I..Izuku Midoriya" The Kid said

"Well nice to meet you, My Name is Niho Shibori" Niho said

"Um Niho...don't take this the wrong way..but your accent is a bit weird" Midoriya said

"Oh? Well thats because I'm from America, I actually arrived here less then a month ago" Niho said

"Really? Your Japanese is surprisingly fluent" Midoriya said

"Yeah well you can thank my father for that one, he's Japenese-American, thought it would be good for me to learn another language besides English" Niho said

"Well it was nice meeting you, I got to get going see ya later." Midoriya said as he was walking off

Wait a minute" Niho said

"Yeah" Midoryia said

"Do you know any place around here were I can get something to eat?" Niho said

* * *

both Niho and Midoryia were now seating down by a table near a Takoyaki stand.

"Come on try it, its good" Midoriya said as he was eating and reading his book.

Niho then took a skeptical bite out of his Takoyaki

"Wow this is really good" Niho said as he looked

"Well I'm glad you like it" Midoriy a said

"Whats that your reading?" Niho said

"This? Oh I'm just going through some notes for some training" Midoriya said

"Training? are you going to be taking the Entrance Exam to?" Niho said

"Yeah, for right now I've been keeping a steady schedule for the past 4 Months now, I need to make sure I'm ready" Midoriya said

"Thats cool I'm gonna be taking the Entrance Exam to, so what kind of Quirk do you have?" Niho said

Midoriya was then silent after being thrown off by the question

"Uhh...I...I..." Midoriya said as he was awkwardly adjusting himself on his chair

Niho then realized that he made Midoriya uncomfortable

"You know what forget I asked, its okay if you do't want to talk about it" Niho said not wanting to give another bad impression to somebody.

" _Phew that was a close one"_ Midoriya said

"Well as for me my Quirk is Paper" Niho said

"Paper?" Midoriya said

"Yep, I'm able to change the fiber in my body into any kind of shapes of paper...Like this" Niho said giving a demonstration as a sheet of paper came out of his arm.

"But not only that I can also freely control any paper I make from myself, and the density it has. Although if I make to much of it I break into a horrible rash" Niho said still giving him a demonstration as he let the piece of paper fly around him

"Wow, thats pretty cool" Midoriya said

"You really think so? you might be one of the only people besides my parents to think that, Others just call it a worthless quirk, something that would only be good for a pencil pusher...But I want to become a Hero, I don't care what they say, i'm gonna prove those naysayers wrong if its the last thing I do" Niho said as he was finishing his food.

"Yeah I know exactly how you feel, people telling you you won't be able to amount to much just because of what you are and what you have, and thats exactly what I'm doing to, you know its kind of nice to speak with someone that can relate to something like that" Midoriya said

Niho then got up from his chair

"It was nice talking to you Midoriya...I hope to see you around, lets both prove our Naysayers wrong" Niho said smiling as he reached out his hand towards him Midoriya then returned the smile and shook Nihos hand.

(Nihos Household)

Amanda was in the kitchen preparing for dinner as she heard the Door open and Niho walking through

"There you are so..did you enjoy yourself, made any new friends?" Amanda said

And as she looked she noticed something that she hasn't seen Niho do in a while since they got here, He smiled

"Yeah" Niho said

"Well..Are you ready for Tommorow?" amanda said

Niho then clenched his fists

"YOU BET I AM!" Niho yelled excitingly

* * *

(3 Months Later)

Niho was laying on his back exhausted as he was breathing heavily looking at the clear blue sky, he looked at his arm as it was slightly crumbling with bunches of paper surrounding him.

Niho started training With his mother Amanda in order to get ready for the Entrance Exam in just a few more months.

Niho then started to collect the papers again

"Lets continue with some basic Defense tactics, I'm going to throw some attacks your way and your going to try to block them" Amanda said as she lifted her arm up her arm then Suddenly started to break apart into hundreds of particles.

The Hundreds of Particles came towards towards Niho, Niho quickly made and gathered paper and made and made a wall of dense paper. The particles then separated into two different projectiles coming at Niho on both sides, Niho quickly broke apart the paper wall and maneuvered it to both sides of him as the particles hit the Dense paper.

"Good job Niho, now offensive." Amanda said as the particles came back to her as it reformed her arm again.

Niho took the Sheets of Paper as it started to layer over his arms the Paper then started to form more like limb enhancers as the paper started to form into longer arms and hands. Niho then charged towards Amanda

5 Quire Punch!" Niho yelled as he punched towards her.

Amanda quickly dodged to the right, He then then swung his other arm towards her as she Quickly bent back as far as she could from the swipe, he then Quickly lifted his arm up and quickly went for a slam towards the ground towards her as she quickly quickly jumped back. One throw after another Niho still couldn't even lay one hit on her.

Niho then started To make more paper as he started to form a giant hand Which in turn was making his skin crumble more

"Errrraagh" Niho yelled as he threw the Giant hand over to Amanda. Amanda then stood straight and threw a Punch towards the hand as it quickly flashed into particles and then quickly back to its original shape before falling apart into piles of paper.

* * *

(Few hours later)

Well that sums up for today's training Niho." Amanda said

Niho then got up, as he was heavily breathing.

"You did good son, but we still got a long ways to go" Amanda said

"Yeah I know..." Niho said as he looked down in disappointment

"Niho whats wrong?" Amanda said

"Its just...we've been at this for 3 Months and I still haven't layed a single hit on you I thought even after all that training prior to coming here would do something" Niho said

"Well I don't want to make it easy on you...What if I were a Villian?" Amanda said putting her hands on her hips

"Yeah I know...Mom is this how it was for Dad? Was that the reason why he never got to be a true hero?" Niho said with signs of doubt in his voice

Amanda was silent

"Son...you may have your fathers Quirk but that doesn't mean you have to follow in the same footsteps as your father, he would've wanted you to be more not less" Amanda said

Niho then slowly got up as he let out a huge sigh and then started to walk back into the house with his head down, with Amanda looking with a sad look

(Later that night)

After having there Dinner, Niho went to his room as Amanda started cleaning up along with everything else around the house, After she was done she went upstairs to check up on Niho noticing that he was fast asleep. Amanda then went into her room and then closed the door. Amanda then went into her closet as she spotted her hero Outfit, the outfit consisted of a basic Body Suit that was Colored Blue, Red and Green and a simple No-sew mask that was in the same Colors. The body suit also had what looked like two Metal Hoops attached to the suit that were in an angle interlooping to give it more of an Atom look. She then put it on hoping that it still fit making sure that she was still keeping in shape, and lucky for her it did although she did find it bit off putting that it exposed more of her Cleavage now,as she looked in the mirror. she then struck a Pose as she ran her hand down her long brown hair before she pointed at the mirror.

"I Will Take You Down Villain, Atom By Atom" as she heroically quoted her catchphrase

 **(Boku No Hero:"** **Mu kosei no kunō" OST playing)**

But as she looked more into the mirror she then became Distraught as she noticed that she was crying...she then started to tightly hug herself

Kozu...I need you...your Boy needs his Father...If...If only I got there fast enough" Amanda tearfully said as more and more tears started to fall down her face as she started to cry

Little did she know that the door was slightly open as Niho peeked inside seeing his Mother now crying on the floor. Niho just looked down as tear started to fall down his face as well.

* * *

(The Next morning)

As the Sun started to rise up, Amanda was slowly getting out of bed and as she did and opened the Curtains to the backyard she then noticed something that shocked her, She Saw Saw Niho training all on his own making and Reshaping as much paper as he could trying to improve his techniques

"I Will...Become...a Hero" Niho said to himself

Amanda then smiled

"Thats my boy" Amanda said


	4. REWRITE FINISHED

**Hello Everyone I just wanted to inform everyone who is reading that the Rewrites have been officially been posted on this story, Now both chapters have been Completely rewritten from the top, I hope all of you enjoyed it, and don;t worry the Next chapter should be out pretty soon, Plus Ultra Everyone!**


	5. Atom by Atom

( 2 and a half more Months of training Later)

"Well Niho how do you feel?" Amanda said

Niho was Exhausted as was grabbing his knees trying to catch his breath

"I feel...Alright" Niho said

"Well Lets see how far you've gotten" Amanda said as she took a big Plank of wood

"Now I want you to try to break this piece of wood only with your Paper I need to know how much you've improved on your durability, got it?" Amanda Said

"Okay" Niho said as he went to make the paper as dense as possible and then formed it into a fist Niho then took a breath and then thrusted his fist forward as hard as he could sending the the fist to the wood and as it made contact the fist broke apart, making Niho go wide eyed,

Amanda then went to check the plank of wood and as she did she noticed the the wood was cracked but it didn't break

"Well you manage to crack it but you didn't break through it, but still a big improvement from last month, Good Job son" amanda said

"Yes!" Niho yelled with a smile

Amanda then smiled as well.

 **(GURGLE!)**

Niho then clenched his stomach in pain

"Oh man I'm Hungry" Niho said

"Well...do you want go out to eat this time" Amanda said

"Can we? Please" Niho said

"Sure" Amanda said

"Yes! I'll get ready right now!" Niho yelled running into the house.

* * *

(Later that same day)

Woah Niho slow down theirs plenty of food" Amanda said as she saw his son eat at least 5 Eggrolls at once.

"Srrymem" Niho said with his mouth full

"And don't talk with your mouth full either" Amanda said

Niho then quickly ate what was in his mouth.

"Alright Niho we only have couple more weeks left, and now the goal is to finally break that Plank of wood in half" Amanda said as she was casually eating her meal.

"Don't worry Mom that Plank of wood will be nothing but splinters soon" Niho said with a smile

"HELP! A VILLIAN!" Some yelled outside of the Restaurant as

everyone including Niho and Amanda looked outside and noticed a woman around her mid 20's wearing shaggy clothes with an S on her shirt as she had her arms out to the side of her as she was walking the street with a smug smile on her face as she was forcefully pulling Hundreds and Hundreds of Coins and Jewelry from each and every store that she was passing through and into a really huge bag about the size of a Truck. that was floating behind her and that included the restaurant that Niho and Amanda were in as Coins and Jewelry that were on people

"This is just Wonderful, Absolutely Grand, We'll be able to buy anything with all this" the woman said as she was causally speaking through a cell phone

" _Remember, We need to bring that as Initiation" the person on the phone said_

 _Come on can I least take one bag? Pretty Please Big Brother?" The woman said_

it wasn't long until the Police started to arrive.

"I'm gonna need to call you back?" the Woman said

" _Police"_

"Police" The Woman said putting the phone away

 _"Well this a going to be problem, I was hoping to get this area done before the cops showed up...Ahh Well"_ the Woman said as she raised and pointed her hand out and then she quickly pulled back ripping out the Copper Wiring in the Cars making the the cars spurt out fire and making them swerve and crash into nearby buildings causing a huge panic. it didn't take long for the huge commotion to bring the Attention of a couple Heroes, Kamui Wood and Death Arms.

"Great Now the Heroes, Ugh" the Woman said as she started to taking out hundreds of the Coins out of the Bag as she had them in her hands she then bundled the coins into Large projectile and flung it towards them

Death Arms quickly caught the huge projectile stopping it in its tracks

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods said as shot out the wood out of his hands trying to Catch the Woman Only for it to be blocked by a Blockade made out of the Coins.

"Who the hell is she?" Kamui Woods

"Her Name is Minami Jishaku, Wanted for countless Robberies across the City." Death Arms throwing the Bundled Projectiles towards the Woman. only for her to easily break it apart as it scattered over to the sides of her.

"Now that was just rude" Minami said

Minami then quickly gathered the Coins and then slapped Kamui Woods away into the nearby building she then went towards Death Arms again. It wasn't long until a News Helicopter to arrive getting the whole thing.

Niho, Amanda and everyone else stood and watched as the whole battle was taking place with Death Arms getting pummeled by the Bundled up coins but he was still keeping his ground.

 _It Seems that the Villain is giving our heroes some trouble" the News Reporter said_

The battle started to get more and more intense, with building parts breaking apart.

"Niho" Amanda said

Yeah Mom" Niho said Worried

"Stay inside and keep your head down" Amanda said she went into her purse and then took out her Mask

Death Arms was now on his knees bloodied up as Kamui Woods was helping him up.

"Now are you Loser Heroes going to let me go? Or am I gonna have to kill you both?" Minami said

its Alright Kamui Let me get up" Death arms said

you guys are so annoying" Minami said as she went to attack them again.

then suddenly a Figure Appeared right in front of the two as she quickly lifted her hand up letting out electrical energy that stopped the coins in place.

"What the hell? who are you?" Minami said

The figure then brushed her hair back with her hands and pointed at her.

"The names Molecular Woman, And if you don't surrender I will take you down, Atom by Atom" Amanda said who was in her Hero suit

"Ha you think you can take me down bitch? when these two can't even do it?" Minami said as she was sending even more bundled Projectiles at her

"Cation Net" Amanda said as she spread her arms out creating net made out of and electrical charge particles from her body.

" _WOAH IT SEEMS THAT AN UNKNOWN HERO HAS JOINED THE FIGHT!" The Reporter yelled out_

"Who is this Woman?" Death Arms said

Amanda then quickly started to run towards Minami.

STAY BACK!" Minami yelled as she started throwing more Projectiles at her. Amanda then started to swiftly dodge each one ducking and jumping but still continuing Forward

"HOW ABOUT THIS!" Minami yelled as she started to take out a huge batch of coins from the Huge Bag, Minami then started to wave her arms up Making a Huge wave of Heavy Coins coming towards her ready to crash down on her

Amanda then closed her eyes as she concentrated as she took a deep breath

" _Keep your Mind intact,..._ _Disassemble_ " Amanda yelled as she herself broke apart into Millions of Particles as the Coin wave slammed right on top of her making everyone who watch it gasp in horror thinking that the Hero has just been Crushed.

"MOM!" Niho yelled in terror.

Minami Looked and saw Niho

"Ahh Was that your Mommy I'm so sorry" Minami said

Niho was almost on the verge of crying until suddenly there was a rumbling noise and as everyone looked they noticed small particles emerging from underneath the coins the Particles then quickly started to comeback together Clothes and all and in just a few seconds Amanda appeared Quickly Gasping and then bringing her composure back.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" Minami yelled as she was Ready to use her attack again only for Amanda To activate cation Net below her to electrically trap the coins underneath enabling Minami to move them.

"Give Up now" Amanda said in serious Tone

FAT CHANCE! Minami yelled as she started to get angry as she was ready to for another attack. As Amanda took a Running Start as her Fist turned Red

Minami quickly tried to put a coin wall in front of her.

"Proton...BLAST!" Amanda yelled as she released an energy Attack that blasted through the Thick Coin wall and hitting Minami head on as a huge serge of Electricity ran through her as she screamed in pain and crashing straight through the Large bag carrying the coins making the Coins fly in all directions. After a long silence there was then huge Cheering coming from the nearby Citizens as most of them took out there Phones taking pictures of her.

WHOAH DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!?" Someone yelled

"SHE JUST TOOK DOWN THAT VILLAIN WITH JUST ONE HIT!"

"SHE'S HOT!

She then brushed her hair back out of her face, as she walked towards Minami who was Unconscious, she then quickly restrained her by using her Cation net Technque as the police came to take her away

"She should be incapacitated, Don;t worry I'm licensed I'll be sure to give in a full report, From what I saw she seem to be metal Manipulator but it seems that she's only able to manipulate certain metals like Copper and Nickel given by how she only used the Coins for defense and Offense purposes, those restraints should last for a good 6 hours plenty of time for you to incarcerate her in a proper cell" Amanda said as she took out her Hero License to make there were no repercussions for her actions.

the Police then Nodded

Amanda then turned towards the other heroes who were astonished by her Actions as well

"I assume that you both can take care of the rest here?" Amanda said

"Yes we can, thank you for your assistance" Death Arms said as she shook her hand along with Kamui Woods

"YOUR SO COOL MOM!" Niho yelled

 **and chapter 3 is wrapped up I'm sorry if it was a bit short But the next Chapter will be covering the Entrance Exam itself,**

 **and now this is just a little Bio of oen of my OC Characters**

 **Amanda (Nihos Mother)**

 **Quirk: Self-Molecular Manipulation**

 **Yukiko has the ability to manipulate,, control and break apart basic Molecular particles from herself, She can use this ability for long range attacks and even flight, her ability also allows her to temporarily disrupt molecular structures as well but not to the point that it breaks apart,**

 **Drawbacks: . Even though she can break apart her body it does not make her invincible, building herself up again takes time which can leave her open for attacks, She also can't stay in a base particle form for to long otherwise shes risking of permanently disrupting her natural Molecular Bonding.**


	6. The Entrance Exam

(Day of the Entrance exam)

Niho then took a deep breath as he stopped folding and paper merged back into his hand.

"Moment of truth." Niho said as he started walking towards the building and as he got closer he noticed Midoriya.

" _Well its good to see that he's here, haven't really seen him all that much these past Months I wonder how he's holding up?"_ Niho said as he walked towards him

Hey... is that you Midoriya?" Niho said

"Huh..Oh hey Niho." Midoriya said calming down

"How you been?" Niho said

"uh good, good, its been good." Midoriya as he started rubbing his arm nervously which Niho noticed

"Don't worry Midoriya if it makes you feel any better I'm just as nervous as you are, feels like I'm about to throw up. Niho said

"Heh You to huh? well I guess its kind of nice to have someone whose sharing the same nervousness." Midoriya nervously chuckling

"Yeah well I didn't come all this way to quit now, I've been training really hard these past months with my mom and I'm gonna give it my all and I'm gonna pass this thing, no matter what" Niho said

"Yeah...and so am I." Midoriya said confidently

"Thats the spirit, now come on we won't become heroes if we just stand here and talk about it." Niho said as he patted him on the shoulder walking past him.

"Yeah, lets get to it." Midoriya said

"Out of the way Deku."

Niho and Midoriya turned around and noticed Bakugou about to walk by them

"OhheyGoodmorningletsjustdoourbestoutthereokayGoodluck." Midoriya said quickly to Bakugou flaying his arms with him simply passing by not speaking a word

Long time no see" Niho said

Bakagou then turned towards him

"You? Your Here!?" Bakagou said in unbelievable tone

"Yeah what of it? you got a problem?" Niho said

"Tssh just stay out of my way or else I'll set you on fire." Bakugou said as he continued walking

Come on lets head inside as well" Niho said

"Yeah." Midoriya said

But as soon as Midoriya took his first step he tripped over his foot and started to fall.

Niho then noticed that Midoriya was about to trip over himself.

"Crud." Niho said as he was about to catch him before he fell to ground, but surprisingly a girl beat him to it as she touched Midoriya he floated back up to his feet before he fell to the ground.

"I stopped you with my quirk..i'm sorry i didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you" The girl said

Midoriya then looked at her and then became Flustered.

"Isn't this like way nerve wracking?" The girl said

"Ugh Um I Uh. " Midoriya said

"Well I guess I'll see you inside, bye." The Girl said running into the building.

"Midoriya are you okay?" Niho said

"Holy whoa! did you see that I just talked to a girl." Midoriya said

"Well ugh I wouldn't exactly call that talk... " Niho said

Midoriya then just started laughing Triumphantly.

" _I think it would be best to just have his moment"_ Niho said in his head sweat dropping.

* * *

(Exam Orientation Room)

Everyone who was participating in the Hero Course were all gathered in the Orientation Room for Breifing on what they are going to do by the one and only "Present Mic"

"Whats Up U.A Candidates thanks for tuning in to me your school DJ, COME ON AND LET ME HERE YA!" Present Mic yelled

 **"Silence"**

"Keeping it mellow huh? Thats fine I'll skip to the main show lets talk about how this practical exams gonna go down okay. ARE YOU READY!?" Present mic yelled

 **"Silence"**

"Oh wow I can't believe its the Voice Hero Present Mic, I listen to him on the radio every week!" Midoriya said excitingly

"I gotta admit its pretty Cool." Niho said

"Shut up." Bakugou said

"you don't need to be so harsh." Niho said

Bakugou just ignored him.

"Unbelievable." Niho said under his breath.

Now then, as it says in the application requirements, You all will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles, you can bring anything you want to assist you in the battle..After the presentation you'll head to the specified battle centers you have been assigned to, Okay? "Present mic said

Niho looked down at his card. it read 22335 Center C

"I see so there splitting us up so won't be able to team up with our friends" Bakugou said

"It looks that way I have Center C" Niho said

"I have Center B...and Kacchan has Center A." Midoriya as he looked

"Get your eyes off my card." Bakugou said

Midoriya quickly backed off

"Damn I was really looking forward to crushing you both" Bakugou said

"Now there are three different kinds of faux villains that are stationed in each center and you earn points for each of them based on there difficulty, your goal is to use your Quirks to immobilize the Faux villains anyway possible to earn points, of course attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited" Present Mic said

"May I ask a Question?" an examinee said standing up

'Okay." Present mic said pointing at him

"On the print out you listed 4 types villains, not three with all respect if this is an error on official U.A material it is shameful we are exemplary students expect the best from Japans notable school a mistake such as this one won't do..and additionally you the one with the curly hair." the applicant said pointing at Midoriya

"Huh?" Midoriya said

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that, if you can't bother to take this seriously leave, your distracting the rest of us." The Examine said

"sorry." Midoriya said covering his mouth in embarrassment

"Oh man." Niho said sighing

"All right, all right Examinee 7111 thanks for calling in on your request, the fourth villain type is worth zero points, that guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way, theirs one in every battle center, think of it as hurdle you want to avoid, I recommend my listers to to try to ignore it and focus on the ones top of the charts." Present Mic said

"Thank you very much please continue" Examinee 7111 said sitting back down.

"Thats all I got for you today, I'll sign off with a little present..a sample of our schools Motto As General Napoleon Boulevard once layed down: A true hero is one that overcomes lifes misfortunes, mmhmm now thats a tasty soundbyte, you ready to go beyond LETS HEAR A PLUS ULTRA! GOOD LUCK,HOPE YOU PRACTICED HITTING MORE THEN JUST BOOKS!" Present Mic said signing off

* * *

(Outside of battle centers)

All the Examinees were now standing and waiting at there respected battle center ready for them to start the Course.

"Well Midoriya, good luck." Niho said holding his hand out

"Yeah you to Niho and lets have our next encounter be as students at U.A High." Midoriya said shaking his hand as he ran to Center C

as he got closer to the center he noticed how many people were there making Niho a bit nervous.

 _Okay...time to make Mom and Dad proud._ " Niho said as he looked up to the huge door ready for it to open.

 **"POP"**

"Could you please move out of my way."

Niho then slightly jumped hearing the popping noise Niho turned around and noticed a girl chewing bubble gum, wearing roller skates with both sides of her head shaved but the top full of hair and wrapped in a pony tail of and a nose piercing.

"huh?" Niho said.

The girl then started muffling as she started to blow another bubble and then popped it.

"I said could you please move out of my way, I need to have a good head start with these roller skates."

"Uhhh" Niho said pretty confused on how the girl was talking to him

The girl just rolled her eyes in frustration. she then just pushed him to the side.

"Hey you didn't need to shove me!" Niho said in an angry tone

" **POP!"**

"I asked nicely but you weren't moving" The girl said

"Yeah Well..." Niho said

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GET READYYY!" The intercom yelled out

The doors then slowly started to open while everyone was waiting in anticipation.

"GO!" The intercom yelled

 **"POP"**

"Bye." the girl said as she rollerskated off into the Center

"Wait I... ah man." Niho said as he and a couple dozen other Examines ran into the center as fast as they can.

 _Okay no time to lose I got to find some of those Bots and start getting points before there all taken" Niho said_

as Niho was running down the empty Streets he then noticed a 2 Point Bot heading in his Direction.

"Good just what I was looking for." Niho said

 _Okay time to show what those 10 Months of training was worth for." Niho said_

The robot then started to charge towards him. Niho then created a good sized Paper ball and making it as dense as possible and then tossed at the bot to show if his paper can even cause some form of damage and regretfully it didn't even make a dent. Niho then quickly dodged as the robot went and attacked him.

Okay how about this!" Niho said as he started to clump together some Dense Paper into a large fist he went to punch the robot, Surprisingly the fist kept its shape when he hit the hunk of metal but the best that punch did was give it a small nudge.

" Dangit that type of density isn't gonna do, I'll be lucky enough to even put a scratch on it." Niho said

"YES THAT MAKES 20 POINTS!" Someone yelled out in the distance

 _Oh Man what can I do!? Paper won't be able to cut through metal like butter it'll and I don't have that kind of time to waste on just one Robot!" Niho said_

The robot then came for another Forward attack as Niho quickly dodged to the right but as Niho looked closely he noticed openings in the robot itself

 _Wait a minute..if I can't damage it on the outside..Then maybe I can damage it from inside." Niho said_

Niho then started to make his paper thin and sharp

"Please Work." Niho said as he started to make it.

Paper Shredder!" Niho said as he launched the paper towards the nooks and cranies of the robot, the paper then started to invade the inside of the robot, while inside the Paper then started to cut up the wires, The Robot then started to charge towards him again.

"Come on Come on!" Niho said concentrating on moving the paper inside the robot as quickly that it will malfunction.

The robot then started to sputter smoke and sparks, it then finally stopped moving as continuous smoke started to bellow out of the robot;

"Yes that makes 2 Points! _All right this will work._ " Niho said as he started to run around the battle center looking for more robot villains to take out.

* * *

 _(Surveillance Room)_

 _In a Separate Room away from the battle center Pro heroes were supervising the Exam_

 _"Hmmm this boy seems to have found a way to to get through the Bots Defense by using Paper"_

 _"Whose that Individual?"_

 _"That is Niho Shibori"_

 _"I've checked his profile it seems he's From America, and his Mother is one of top 10 Pro heroes there, goes by the name Molecular Woman?"_

 _"Ah yes the one that helped Death Arms and Kamui Woods a few weeks back, Shes Part of the A.H.A"_

 _"I once met her back when I was visiting the United States, shes a formidable Hero"_

 _"It doesn't seem that he's displaying the same Quirk abilities his mother possesses though?"_

 _"Thats because he gets his quirk from his father"_

* * *

(a Few Minutes later)

FIVE MINUTES REMAINING!"

Niho was going up against 3 Point villain as he Created a Paper Wall to shield and hide his presence from the robot as it slammed one if it metal hands towards the paper wall, Giving Niho enough time to get behind it.

"Paper Shredder!"

The Paper then started to invade the robot and started cutting it up from the inside, it wasn't long until Niho was then breathing heavily and sweating as he felt himself becoming exhausted.

"There.l...that makes... 29 points...only just a few more...and I think I might be good." Niho said slowly in breath

Then suddenly his eyes went wide as he felt his entire body was getting lacerated, Niho quickly looked at his arm and noticed that his arm was covered in Small cuts and as he looked the cuts were still spreading and started to move towards his chest area as well.

"Dang it, I pushed to hard..No I got to keep going, can't stop now" Niho said as he ran and as he did he noticed that scenery has completely changed like a huge hurricane hit place

"What in the world happened here?" Niho said

 **THUMP!**

Niho was enveloped in a large shadow and as he looked his Eyes went wide,

Oh No" Niho said

* * *

On a different part of the battle center an entire area covered in scrap and robots stuck in place trying to move but couldn't, suddenly a girl was roller skating down the Street as two 3 Point Robots were chasing her.

" _Yeah just keep following me you hunks of junk_." The girl said when she turned towards them when she had a good distance from them, she then pointed out towards the robots, as she laid the trap, as the robot charged it was suddenly stuck in place.

" **POP!** Perfect" The girl said she then took a huge breath as she started to form a huge clear Bubble, it then quickly solidified and was then dropped onto the robot crushing it

 **POP**! Phew that hurt!" the girl said feeling her jaw.

* * *

(Niho)

Niho then started running off as Buildings started to crashing down,

"Keep Running, Keep running," Niho said as he looked behind

"HEY WATCH OU.!"

Niho then bumped into someone knocking him over

Niho then looked up and noticed it was the girl that he talked to earlier.

 **POP! "** Are You Blind?!" The girl yelled

"Sorry, I'm just trying to avoid being crushed by that huge robot!" Niho yelled

 **"** What!?" the girl said

The Girl then took the time to look up and noticed the Giant robot heading in there Direction as it was knocking down buildings in its path as a bunch of Debris started to fall dangerously close to them, both of jumped out of the way quickly.

 **POP**! Great!" The girl yelled as she quickly got up along with Niho as both of them started to Run. but as Niho ran The Girl then tripped.

Niho quickly turned around and noticed her on the ground as the Giant robot got closer

"Quick get out of there!" Niho yelled

The Girl tried to get up but just fell due to her Rollerblades being broke

A huge shadow then loomed over her. as a huge Robotic foot was ready to drop down

"PAPER ROPE!" Niho yelled quickly launching it and wrapping it around her waist and pulling her forward away from the Giant foot.

"Are you Okay?" Niho said

"I'm fine. But were not,CRAP!" The Girl yelled as the Robot swung its arm crashing it into a building huge debris was ready to rain down on them both

as Niho looked up in horror as the Debris came closer to them both

"PAPER BARRIER!" Niho yelled as hundreds of pieces of Paper Jetted out of his hands and forming a barrier around them both. as the Debris crashed down, Niho tried all his might to keep the barrier together as good as he could feel the pieces fall on top of it, rolling off but still breaking it apart easily,

"It Hurts...It hurts" Niho said as his skin started to break out even worse.

The Girl then quickly lifted her hand up as clear see through liquid was shooting out of her hands as she was lacing the Paper with the substance. strengthening the paper dome

after the debris stopped Niho nearly collapsed from exhaustion as he fell to his knees. while holding his arm. he then looked and noticed the giant robot slowly walking away.

"Man that was a close one... you okay?" Niho said looking down at the girl and slightly shaking her

The Girls eyes slowly opened her eyes and noticed Niho right in front of her

"Are you all right" Niho said

and then just out of instinct, she quickly pushed him out of the way

 **"** I'm Fine" The Girl said as she slowly started to get up

There was then a loud bell that rang through the entire course.

Hmph I guess the exam is over" Niho said

The girl then simply got up and started to stagger away with her broken roller blades

"Hey Wait" Niho said

" **POP!** What?!" The girl said

"Whats your name?" Niho said

"Its Yuna...and yours?" The girl said

"Its Niho, nice to meet you" Niho said smiling

"Whatever" Yuna said walking off leaving Niho

"Thank you" Niho said

Yuna just raised her hand nonchalantly

Niho then looked at his arm as his skin started to revert back to normal but he can still feel some of the pain.

(The Next Week)

Come on...Come on" Niho said as he waited impatiently for the mail in his room

" **KNOCK KNOCK!"**

"Niho Guess what came in the Mail?" Amanda said holding the mail in her arms

"Its Here!?" Niho yelled

Amanda then took out an envelope that had the U.A Logo on it. Niho then quickly grabbed it.

I'll let you open it" Amanda said as she left the room

Niho then quickly sat on his bed and then opened the envelope and what was inside was a some kind of device, he then layed it on the bed and pushed the button when suddenly A huge Holographic video appeared out of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Hello Niho Shibori it is I All Might and I am here to address your score! As you may have already known, you did well on your written Exam but as for the other you manage to obtain 25 Points which is tad short towards an Exceptionally Goal" All might said

Niho then clenched his fist tightly

"But due to your heroic acts by saving fellow Examine Yuna Teikiatsu, you have earned yourself an extra 20 points making your Total Score 45!" All Might said

Nihos eyes went wide

"And for that I would like to Congratulate you, Putting others before yourself is a great trait to have when becoming a hero and everyone at Yuuei would love to have you attend! Welcome!" All Might said

Niho then put his head down as he smiled as tears started to fall down his face.

"I..Did it...I'm...Going To Become a Hero" Niho said

He then took a deep breath.

"I"M GOING TO BECOME A HEROOOOOO!" Niho yelled with Excitement as he was jumping on his bed Frantically

Amanda who was now down stairs hearing the entire thing then flashed a huge smile as well.


	7. Quirk Assement Test

Niho was now running towards his new classroom and his first steps on becoming a Hero

" _Oh Man I can't wait to see what my Classroom is going to be like, now first things first make sure to pick the desk closest to the door" Niho said as he was running down the hallway_

 _"Class 1-A...Yep this is it."_ Niho said as he looked at the giant door.

"Okay...Okay" Niho said as he opened and when he did he noticed that the Classroom was at least half full as most the students looked at him as Niho scanned the room he then realized somebody he hoped wasn't going to be in this Class, Bakugou who thankfully was just sleeping with his head down with his feet on his desk.

Okay now just sit down to the nearest desk away from him" Niho said as he slowly walked in and took a seat. it wasn't long until the other remaining students started to chatter a little bit with Niho lost in his own thoughts as he was casually folding pieces of paper that he has made into origami figures to pass the time, as he was making most of the animals that he knows by heart Bird, Butterfly, and a Frog. he then started twitching his fingers making the figures move in sync kind of like a conductor, as he made the frog hop and bird fly around the desk as he tapped his finger in sync. as a few more kids entered the classroom.

"thats Pretty Cool, though you shouldn't be using your quirk in class"

Niho then quickly looked up and noticed the girl staring at him as she was twirling what looked like Earphone jacks that were actually part of her ears.

"Oh, Uh, sorry" Niho said as he stopped

"Although I got to say these do look pretty cool" The girl said picking up the figure

"Th...Thank you, I usually make those when I'm bored..I'm Niho Shibori" Niho said kind of red faced

"Kyoka Jiro...Your the transfer student from America right?" The girl said

"Yeah, how did you know?" Niho said

"Your accent" Jiro said

"Oh" Niho said

"Its not everyday we get a transfer student that can speak fluent Japanese" Jiro said

"Well you can thank my Parents for that, wanting me to learn a second language" Niho said chuckled

Jiro then went back to look at the Origami figure.

"You can have that if you want" Niho said

Jiro then looked at it more with intrigue.

"...I think I will keep it, thanks" Jiro said with a slight smile as she walked off

"Su...sure" Niho said nervously

"DON'T PUT YOUR FEET ON THE DESK YOU CRETIN! THAT IS REALLY DISRESPECTFUL!"

Niho quickly turned and noticed Tenya Iida yelling at Bakugou.

"Whats up with you!? do you always have a Stick up your ass or something?" Bakugou said

"Sorry...Lets start over I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy" Iida said

"Somei Huh? SO you must think your better then me, I'm going to enjoy ripping you a new one" Bakugou said

"What!? you would threaten a fellow classmate?! are you sure your in the right school!? "Iida said

" _Geez that guy has an Ego the size of Jupiter" Niho said as he turned towards the door again now to see a face he was glad to see_

 _"_ Hey Midoriya you made it!" Niho said getting grabbing the attention of everyone including Bakugou and lida

"Oh Uh..High everyone" Midoriya said nervously

 _"Great not only Deku is here but also that Spitball"_ Bakugou said in his mind in an angry tone

Niho then got up his seat.

"So it seems that we both sharing the same class" Niho said

"It appears that way" Midoriya said

"I know that green hair anywhere"

Midoriya turned around and noticed Uraraka behind him Midoriya was to nervous say anything as she was explaining how he saved her back in the Entrance exam,

"And he took it out with One punch!" Uraraka said

"What are you serious!?" Niho said

"Yeah! you should''ve seen it, it was amazing!" Uraraka said

"Oh uh well uh...it was nothing really" Midoriya said now becoming red faced.

"Oh man I can't wait to meet the new people here, maybe make some new friends" Uraraka said

"If your here to make friends it would be best for you to leave now"

All of them looked down and noticed a man with a scraggly beard and bloodshot eyes on the ground in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Welcome to the U.A Hero Course" the mans aid as he took a drink pouch from under his sleeping bag and drinking it

" _What is that thing?" Niho, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida said_

The Man then got up and got out of the sleeping bag to reveal his all black suit and what looked like a large scarf on his neck

"It took you guys eight seconds to quiet down that won't work, time is precious, rational students would understand that." The man said

" _Rational?_ _Says the guy who appears out of nowhere in a sleeping bag, looks like he hasn't slept in years" Niho_ said in his head

"Everyone I'm Shoto Aizawa, your teacher...Now lets get to it, put these uniforms on and head outside, you'll find them in your locker" The man said as he took out a Uniform out of his sleeping bag

* * *

(Outside)

WHAT!? A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?" Everyone yelled

"But were going to miss our Orientation" Uraraka said

" if you really want to make it into the big leagues you can;t waste time on pointless ceremonies Here at U.A were not tethered to traditions, that means I can my class however I see fit...you've all been taken standardized test most of your lives but you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before, the country is still trying to pretend that were all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel its not rational, One day the Ministry of education will learn" Aizawa said

Aizawa then asked for Bakugou to throw a softball with his quirk. Which he did

" All of you need to know your maximum capabilities,Its the most rational way of figuring out your potential as Pro-Hero" Aizawa said as he show bakugous result which read 705 meters surprising everyone

"Whoa 705 meters?"

"I wanna go that looks like fun?"

"Fun Huh?...you have 3 years here to become a Hero you thinks its going to be just games and playtime?..Idiots... today all of you will compete in 8 physical tests to engage your potential, who ever comes in last has none and will be expelled Immediately" Aizawa said

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

"Like I said I get to decide how this class runs...Understand...and if any of you got a problem with that you can leave right now" Aizawa said giving everyone a menacing glare.

"You Can't do that? We just got here! it not fair!" Uraraka said

"Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or power hungry villains or catastrophes that wipe out entire cities? No, the Whole world is filled with unfairness and its a heroes job to combat that unfairness, if you wanna be a Pro your going to have to push yourself to the brink, for the next 3 years U.A will throw one terrible hardship after another at you...So Go Beyond, Plus Ultra Style, Show me its no mistake that your here" Aizawa said

Niho then just took a deep breath.

" _Alright you can do this you've trained for this_ " Niho said

(first Test: 50 Meter)

RUNNERS ON YOUR MARK"

Niho then put his finger in his mouth and then pointed it in the air to see where the wind was blowing and lucky for him it was blowing forward behind him, as Yuna was the one he was racing against.

 _"Perfect"_ Niho said as he started to cover his body in thin layers of loose paper.

"READY...SET...(WHISTLE BLOW)

Niho then started to run as fast as he could as he could the wind slightly pushing him forward, but it wasn't fast enough against her

"3.14 seconds"

"5.35 Seconds"

(Gripping test)

...Yeah rather not talk about that one, Niho did not do good on that one at all,

(Long Jump)

As the rest of the test went underway The best one that he did was the long jump which he used his Paper quirk to make thin like plane fines out of his arms as he glided almost to the end but sadly plopped to the ground face first as he had mouth full of sand.

(Ball Throw)

it wasn't long until they were back with the ball throw with Midoriya next up

"That quirkless loser won't be able to throw it that far "Bakugou said

"What do you mean quirkless? he has one didn't you hear what he did to that robot" Ilida said

"What are you talking about?" Bakugou said

Midoriya then took a step back and then as he was about to throw it his arm was slightly glowing and as he threw it, he was surprised to see that the ball didn't even go that far.

"36 meters"

"What the..I was just using it" Midoriya said to himself

"I erased your quirk. the judges for this exam were not rational enough, someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this scholl" aizawa said as he hair went up along with his scarf as he showed his bright red eyes

"Erased my... Wait those goggles..I recognize those...Your Eraserhead!" Midoriya said

"Eraserhead?" Niho said in confusion

Your Not ready, you don;t have control over your power...were you planning on breaking your bones again? have someone else to save your useless body? "Aizawa said

"No..That wasn't what I" Midoriya was then pulled forward by Aizawas scarf making him look at him straight in the eyes.

"No matter what your intentions are you would be nothing more then liability in battle, you have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero i know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend, but even with that drive your worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down, Sorry Midoriya but with that power there no way fro you to become a hero" Aizawa said as he let him go and his hair and scarf went down.

"I Returned your impractical Quirk, go and take your last throw" Aizawa said

Niho along with everyone us waited to see what Midoriya would do, Midoriya then took his position he then went to pitcht he ball.

"SMAAAAAAAASH!" Midoriya yelled as he threw the ball and as he did the ball went flying high into the air causing Loud sonic booms as he flew forward, everyoone looked on with shock and surprise as Midoriya was standing with pain coming from his finger

"did you see that Aizawa, I'm still standing" Midoriya said as as he clenched his fist.

"This kid" Aizawa said

"Oh my god" Niho said

"He threw it over 700 Meters!"

"What the hell was that!? If he had a quirk he would've got it when we were kids...He's up to something...And I'm gonna find out what it is" Bakugou said in hsi ehad as he went ran towards Midoriya

"DEKU!"

Midoriya looked and noticed Bakugou charging towards him

"YOU BASTARD TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!" Bakugou yelled

And then he felt himself being restrained by Aizawas Scarf.

"What the..What is this!?, why is it so strong?" Sakugou said as he felt being pulled back

"I would appreciate it if you would stop making me use my quirk so much, it gives me dry eye...(Releases Bakugou), your wasting my time now the rest of you can step up" Aizawa said as he walked off. Midoryia just quickly walked past Bakugou as he had a sign of distress.

* * *

"Here are all your results" Aizawa said

After All the assessment test were done Aizawa then showed everyone's Stats from top to Bottom, Niho then looked and noticed that he was in 15th place and he was not last

" _Phew" Niho mentally said_

"Oh no" Midoriya said as he looked at the bottom and noticed that he was in last place,

"Oh man, I'm real sorry Midoriya" Niho said sadly

Izuku just clenched his fists tightly

"And I was lying no one is going home" Aizawa said

everyone just went Wide eyed

"That was all a rational deception to make sure that you gave it your all in the tests

"WHAAAAAAA!?" Midoriya, Niho, Uraraka and Lida yelled out

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out sorry I guess I shoulda said something" Yayarouzu said

" _GEE YOU THINK!?_ " Niho mentally yelled

"Alright that does it for today, be sure to grab a syllabus in the classroom before you head out and read it for tomorrow mornings class" Aizawa said as he walked off but not before informing Midoriya to go to the nurses office to get his finger looked at.

* * *

"Ugh the nerve of that guy, Why did I expect the schools here to be any different? If its what ever it takes to be a hero I'll have to suck it up and get use to it" Niho said as he was frustratingly messing with a piece of Paper on his hands shaping and reshaping it frantically as he was walking home

Hey Niho are you okay?"

Niho turned around and saw Midoriya behind him

"Oh hey, yeah I'm good just a bit Agitated thats all...Hows your finger?" Niho said

"It'll be alright" Midoriya said as he looked down to it

"That sure was some way to start out first day here Huh?" Niho said

"Yeah I'm exhausted" Midoriya said

"This is way different then the schools back home" Niho said

Midoriya then felt some one tap his shoulder he turned around and noticed Tenya Lida

"Oh hey Lida" Midorya said

"Hows the broken finger?" Iida said

"Its okay thanks to Recovery Girl" Midoriya said

"So what have you two been talking about?" Iida said

"Just Todays Class" Niho said

"Yes Aizawas teaching methods, to be honest I had some concerns in regards to that, but I trust the schools judgement U.A is the top Program even so lying down right immoral" Iida said

"Even so, there was good intentions around it" Niho said

"HEY YOU GUYS WAIT UP!"

The three of them looked behind them and noticed Uraraka running towards them making Midoriya fluster

"Are you Three heading to the station, Mind if I join you?" She said

"Your that Infinity Girl" lida said

"Ochaco Uraraka, Lets see, your Tenya Lida, and Deku Midoriya Right?" Uraraka said

"Deku?" Midoriya said

"Yeah thats what Bakugou said your name was right?" Urakak said

"Actually my Real name is Izuku Deku is just a name what Kacchan uses to make fun of me" Midoriya said

"Oh I'm sorry, but you know what I like Deku, it would make an awesome hero name plus I think it sounds kinda cute" uraraka said

DEKU IT IS THEN!" Midoriya said flustered

"But didn't you just say that it was an insult?" Iida said

"And you must be Niho Shibori, the Foreign student from America right?" Uraraka said

"Yep thats me" Niho said

"Thats Cool, I never met someone from a different country before" Uraraka said

"Believe me this is a new experience for me to, its nice to see friendly faces" Niho said with a smile

They then started to walk together talking about there day.

* * *

(The Next Day Lunchtime)

"Here you go" Cook Hero Lunch Rush said as he handed Niho his Meal

"Thank you" Niho said as he was looking for a place to seat, he was then thinking of trying to make some more new friends, as he was walking he then noticed a couple of boys one he recognized from his class the boy with the weird Purple balls on his head that was looking through what looked like a Daily Magazine, Niho then decided to quietly take a peak of it, as the magazine featured Heroes, and what the boys were looking through was mostly what featured Female Heroes,

"Dude Check out Mount Lady"

"She sure is something"

"Yeah But have you seen the latest Female Hero that appeared out of nowhere a couple weeks ago taking down that Villian that was controlling all those Coins" The Boy said

Niho Eyes went wide as he the boy turned the page and when he did he noticed her mother in her hero suit, doing as she struck her Pose Pointing at the Villian

"What _the hell? does my mom know about this?"_ Niho _said_

I don't know who this woman is but she sure is hot, Look at her Legs...and Chest!" the Purple balled head boy said

Niho then felt like he was going to be sick, as he gagged and he quickly walked away.

 _"Okay that guy is officially on my shit list" Niho said_

Hey Niho, over here come sit with us!"

Niho looked to his side and saw Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka sitting at the same table.

"Oh hey guys" Niho said as he went to take the nearest seat to them

"So how are you doing?" Uraraka said

"I think I'm going to be sick" Niho said

"What!? but this food is really good though" Uraraka said

"Wha? oh No I wasn't talk about he food it was...you know what just forget it" Niho said

* * *

(Hero Class)

"I AM HERE!" All Might said as he walked in the class

"WHOA ITS ALL MIGHT! HE IS A TEACHER AT THE SCHOOL!"

Welcome to the most Important class at U.A high think of it as hero training 101, here you will learn the basics of being a Pro and what it means to fight in the name of good, lets get into it, today's lesson..We'll pull no punches" All Might said as he pulled out a card that Read Battle on it

"Combat Training?" Midoriya said

"This ought to be fun" Niho said

But one of the keys of being a hero is...Looking good" All Might said as he activated some slots coming out the wall showing numbered containers

"These Costumes were designed based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests that you sent in before school started, Now all of you get suited up and meet me at the Training Grounds" All Might said as he quickly ran out the Class room

"Yes Sir!" Everyone Yelled

Niho Quickly ran towards his Container that had his Super hero Custome.

(A Week ago)

 _This is my Custome, What do you think?" Niho said to her Mom_

 _"Son? are you sure you want your costume to look like this?" Amanda said_

 _"Yeah"_

Nihos Costume was a basic 1920's Newsboy Outfit, complete with a vest, Long Pants, Leather shoes, and a Paper made Flat Cap.

"Fits perfectly," Niho said as he adjusted the the Flat Cap on his head

Him and the Rest of his class all dressed up walked towards the Training Grounds wondering what they will face

 **Hello Everyone if you may have noticed i have done minor Rewrite, I couldn't exactly figure out a way to put Yuna into the story so I decided to Have Niho replace one of the Minor Characters in UA that don't really have big significance to the story, But they will be in Class-B instead, as for Yuna she isn't written out of the story and she will return later on.**


	8. Battle Trials (Rewritten)

Now then! You will be split into two different teams Heroes and Villains, two on two, In this Exercise the Heroes will have a limited time to secure a Prop Necular device that will be guarded by the Villians, The Heroes will either have to secure the device or defeat and capture the villains to win...Now here are the Teams!" All Might said

Everyone in Class 1-A were split into teams of two, each divided by a letter, Niho was partnered with Sero known as Team K.

"All right so the Team who will be facing each other this round is" All might said as he reached his hands into the individual boxes. as he took them out the Black ball had the letter K and the white One had the Letter H.

"OKAY! TEAM H ARE THE VILLAINS AND TEAM K ARE THE HEROES!" All Might said

* * *

(Inside the Building)

"Niho and Sero were now walking down the dark hallways of the building trying to come up with a plan to either defeat there opponents or secure the Bomb.

"So what do you think we should do?" Sero said

"Being careful thats the first thing, there's no telling what those two will do to keep us from Winning" Niho said

Yeah but don't you think we should split up in order cover more ground?" Sero said

"Well" Niho said

suddenly a huge wave of Electricity started to come towards them down the Dark hallway

"Sero Lookout!" Niho yelled as he was hit by the Lightning Bolt as he screamed in pain knocking him to the ground

"NIHO!" Sero yelled as he shot out his tape towards the dark hallway,

"Ha that won't work!" Kaminari said as he slammed his hand down to the ground again letting out streams of Electricity this time towards Sero shocking him as well.

"HAHAH YOU'LL NEVER GET PASSED ME HEROES!" Kaminari said in a hammy tone

"Ahhh that hurt!" Sero said

"Dammit I should've seen that coming." Niho said slowly getting back up

"What do we do?" Sero said

"I have an Idea but i'm not even sure if it will work...stand behind me and head forward" Niho said

Got it" Sero said getting in Position

Niho and Sero shook off the attack and started to walk forward towards Kaminari.

"I TOLD YOU ITS POINTLESS!" Kaminari yelled as he let out another Attack sending bolts of electricity towards them both

"Niho quickly put his arms forward as Dozens of Paper started forming a large dome around them both.

"QUICK SERO! USE YOUR TAPE TO STRONGLY BIND THE PAPER!" Niho yelled

"ON IT!" Sero yelled as he shot his elbows forward covering the inside of the dome with Tape

as the Electricity surrounded the Paper made Dome The Paper then started to wither away as it was being burnt to a crisp and collapsing leaving nothing but ash remains. Kaminari stopped as he saw Niho and Sero completely untouched.

"What the hell? How are you guys not down!?" Kaminari yelled

Niho was breathing heavily

"Paper can't conduct Electricity very well" Niho said putting it simply in words

* * *

Observation Room.

Everyone and All Might was looking at the Fight between Sero and Niho against Kaminari with intrigue

"Hmm that was actually pretty smart of him to do"

"Yeah but that didn't stop the entire Dome from being burnt, how are they going to move forward?"

* * *

"Ha I would like to see you Keep at it, it may not be Conductive but its not Fire Proof!" Kaminari yelled as he went for another Attack

Niho then started Creating another Dome with Sero for Support.

Niho could then feel his body aching in pain.

We can't keep at this forever, we'll run out of time!" Sero said

"Errr. I know!" Niho said through grinding teeth Fighting through the Pain.

The Dome then started to Crumble to ash.

"Okay...its time to go on the Offense" Niho said as he started to Form Dense Paper Shaped into fists.

"Sero!" Niho said

"Got it" Sero said Wrapping the Paper in tape.

Kaminari then started to breath heavily as he could see the Dome collapse.

"Alright, have you guys had enough Ye..."

Then suddenly Kaminari was then Interrupted as he felt something Hard hit him right in the stomach, making him stagger back,

"What the he..."

Then another Projectile hit him in the face, and before he knew it a few more were sent flying towards him hitting him in the Stomach, Face, Shoulder, etc.

"NOW!" Niho yelled in muffled breath as he ran forward along with Sero, which the both of them were now covered in Paper made Armor.

Kaminari quickly shook the attacks off and then let out another Stream of electricity there way, as both of them kept running as they could feel the electricity still, but not as much as the first time.

"owowowowowowowowowow this stings so badly!" Sero yelled

"Just keep going forward!" Niho yelled as he could the armor withering away.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Niho yelled as he charged forward towards Kaminari, delivering a Dense Paper covered Fist to his face, Knocking him down to the ground

"QUICK RESTRAIN HIM NOW!" Niho yelled as both of there armor fell off.

Sero then quickly jumped up and shot out his tape towards Kaminari only for him to miss.

Kaminari then quickly started to run away

"I need to take a break, I almost Short circuited." Kaminari said to himself as he felt a headache coming as he ran away.

"Damn" Sero said as he aimed again only for him to get a jolt of pain from the electricity.

"ERRR" Niho yelled collapsing to his Knees

"Hey are you okay Niho?" Sero said

"I'm, I'm fine. I just...Need a Minute" Niho said as he held his arm.

"I couldn't restrain him fast enough he took off" Sero said

" Thats fine you did your best..Come on we got to get to that Bomb Quick," Niho Yelled

"Right" Sero said as he helped niho up and then continued forward.

* * *

Niho and Sero were quickly running down the hall towards the Weapon.

"We should be getting close now" Niho said

"Yeah we got this in the ba..." Sero was then interrupted as a loud booming noise then hit both of there ears causing them clasp there ears in pain and stop moving.

The Loud soundwave then stopped.

"Ahh my ears" Niho said

"Man Jiros Quirk is no jo..." Sero said

"The loud booming noise came out again as they fell to the ground it then stopped again

We won't be able to go forward like this" Niho said as he was picking his ears

"I got an Idea" Sero said

* * *

Jiro was standing by the Weapon messing with one of her earlobe Jacks. Jiro then looked and saw Niho and Sero walking into the room Surprising her somewhat as she saw Niho and Sero Ears Covered in Paper and tape

"Huh you two actually made it" Jiro said

They didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah you can't hear me" Jiro said

"Alright Jiro give up, its two against one, your Quirk won't work on us now" Niho said

Jiro then looked behind them and slightly smiled

" _What is she smiling for?_ " Niho thought

Niho and Sero then felt themselves getting electrocuted as they were yelling in pain. and they collapsed.

Jiro then activated her quirk With Kaminari doing the same, double teaming Sero and Niho as Niho tried to make a Paper Barrier around them, Jiro used her Amplifiers to blast the Barrier away with a huge sound wave Causing Niho and Sero to be struck down again by Kaminaris Lightning, Niho Just kept going and going as he kept layering and layering himself with as much Paper on himself and Sero but it wasn't working as the soundwaves kept blowing them off of them, they were on on the verge of collapsing. Niho then with all his strength, tapped on Seros shoulder signaling him to shoot out tape towards Jiro by quickly twitching his head towards her

Sero then shot the tape towards Jiro grabbing her, shocking her as Sero and Niho yanked as hard as they could pulling her towards them both as she was getting electrocuted along with them both. Causing Kaminari to stop what he was doing out of Panic. Niho then quickly got up and Sprint towards the weapon and quickly touched it securing there win.

"Team K WINS!"

Niho then collapsed onto the ground, as he could here people yelling his name

"Oh my god, whats wrong with him? "

"You overdid it Man!"

"I'm sorry!"

(The Infirmary)

Niho then slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself on a bed, he then slowly got up feeling his head

"Oh Niho, your awake"

Niho turned to his side and noticed Recovery Girl.

"What happened how long was I out?" Niho said

Recovery girl then gave him a piece of candy

"About 3 Hours, I got to say it wasn't pretty, before I healed you up you had Cracks all over your body, it looked liked you were falling apart" Recovery Girl said

Yeah I know, its one of the side effects of overusing my Quirk, I can only produce so much Paper at a time before it starts to Eat away at me...How about the others?" Niho said

"Sero and Jiro are okay, as for you, your free to go as well, but word of advise try to be careful next time" Recovery Girl said

"I'll try" Niho said as he slowly got up but as he did he noticed someone else on the other bed and it was Midoriya, he then looked in concern

"Don't worry he'll be fine, hurry onto class" Recovery Girl said

"Niho then walked out the door and started walking back to his class, Thinking on how everyone will react and when he did he was quickly confronted by Sero, Kaminari and Jiro.

"Niho hey whats up?" Sero said

"Are you okay man?" Kaminari said

"I'm fine, just a little sore" Niho said

"You looked terrible" Jiro said

"Yeah I know, nothing but Cracks all over me?, don't worry its just a side effect of my Quirk" Niho said

"Well I got to say you look better then Midoriya right now" Kaminari said

"I know I saw him in the infirmary, what happened to him?" Niho said

"Well after your match, it was Him and Uraraka against Bakugou and Iida next, you should've seen it man, it was the coolest thing ever" Kaminari said

Niho then looked at Bakugou and noticed that he was in a very irritated mood.

"Who won?" Niho said

"Midoriya and Uraraka although Iida won MVP" Kaminari said

"Wish I could've seen it" Niho said as he picked his ear in irritation

"I'll be honest, I thought I cooked you to a crisp man, it was scary seeing you look like that, I'm sorry" Kaminari said

"Its alright don't be, we all had to treat the exercise like it was the real thing, I'm glad you didn't hold back, it just shows I got a lot of work ahead of me when it comes to my Defensive skills and Jiro no hard feelings either for nearly blasting my Eardrums out to" Niho said

"Well that's assuring" Jiro said

* * *

(The Next day)

What the?"

Niho then looked at the front of the school and noticed the entire area was filled with Reporters, Photographers

"Oh Great Reporters and there Questions" Niho said

as he got closer he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Excuse me Kid, Your a student from U.A, how does it feel to have All Might as your teacher?"

"Whats your take on his Teaching methods?"

"Would you consider him a good Teacher?"

 _Just Ignore, Just Ignore, Just Ignore,"_ Niho said in his head as he continued to walk on.

(during Class)

Okay now onto homeroom business, You'll pick a class President" Aizawa said

it wasn't long until all the others were wanting to take the position raising there hands up and shouting

"Picking a president for the class, already?" Niho said

"What? your not interested?" Jiro said

"A little but not really" Niho said

"Quiet Everyone! leading the many is a heavy task but ambition does not Equate to ability, this sacred office demands the trust of its constituents, if this is to be democracy then I put forward the Motion, that our true leader must be chosen by Election!" Iida said raising her hands up.

"This isn't Congress Iida" Niho said sweatdropped

"Will you allow it sensei?" Iida said

"However you do it just make it quick" Aizawa said as he crawled into his sleeping bag laying down

(One election Later)

WHAT!? I got three points!?" Midoriya yelled

"And Yaoyurozu got second!"

"Alright who voted for Deku!?" Bakugou yelled

Who did you vote for?" Jiro said to Niho

" I can tell you it wasn't that hot-head over there" Niho said pointing at Bakugou

I didn't get a single vote" Iida said ashamed as he put his down.

Fine so your President is Midoriya and the assistant president is Yaoyorozu" Aizawa said as they both stood in front of the Class with Midoriya shaking in nervousness

* * *

(Lunch Rush)

"Man I wish The food at school back in America was this good" Niho said as he ate some rice" Niho said

Its really tasty" Uraraka said

So Midoriya how does it feel to be Class President?" Niho said

"I'm not quite sure how to feel, I'm honored but...I'm just worried about whether or not I can be Class President" Midoriya said

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Niho said

I wouldn't worry, your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all, thats why I voted for you" Iida said taking a bite from his food

"Didn't you want to be president though?" Uraraka said

"Again ambition and suitability are different matters I humbly made the choice I felt was correct." Iida said

"You know the way you talk it reminds me a lot of those people from TV that shows there accomplishments and background " Niho said

"Yeah I have to agree, Iida are you...A Rich Kid" Uraraka said

"Wow talk about straight to the point Uraraka" Niho said

"I didn't mean it to be rude" Uraraka said

..I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it but... Yes Mine is a renowned hero family And I am the Second son. Do you know of the Turbo hero, Igenium" Iida said

"Of course he employs 65 sidekicks at his office in Tokyo, so does that mean?" Midoriya said

"Yes he is my brother! he leads the people with unwavering adherence to Rules and Regulations, its my admiration for him that has inspired me to become a hero though I know I'm not ready to lead anyone though" Iida said with a smile.

"You know I think this is the first time I've seen you smile" Uraraka said

"What do you mean I smile all the time" Iida said

" _He strives to be a hero because of his brother, The same as I want to because of All Might_ " Midoriya thought.

All three of them then turned towards Niho who was casually eating.

"What?" Niho said

"Well you are the Foreign Exchange student, you probably have an interesting background, how is it like in America?" Uraraka said

"Well if theirs one thing, its the usage of Quirks here" Niho said

"What do you mean?" Midoriya said

"Well in America as long as you have the proper license and not just a Hero license I might add, your able to use your Quirk whenever you want even in Public," Niho said

"WHOA SERIOUSLY!?" They yelled

"Yep, But thats not to say you still can't get in trouble if you use it for Illegal or Dangerous Purposes, some states have high Regulations with Quirk usage like your country has, while others states have a "shade of Grey" so to speak" Niho said

"That sounds very Problematic and kind of surprising to hear seeing as how America was the first place in the world to set The Hero licensing system." Iida said

"Yeah I know and its still being debated to this day, its no surprise that were one of the highest rated countries when it comes to Villian activity, Its one of the reasons why we have the A.H.A" Niho said

"The A.H.A?" Uraraka said

"Yeah the American Heroes Association, its a small Group comprised of the Top Ranked American Heroes, whenever there is a large spike of Criminal activity in a certain part of the country that is to much for "Low Tier" heroes to handle as the general public puts it, They send a top ranked Hero to take care of the situation and well...My Mom is one of those Members" Niho said

"YOUR MOM IS A TOP HERO!?" Midoriya and Uraraka yelled

"Not so Loud you Guys Geez...yes my Mom is a Top Hero goes by the name Molecular Woman." Niho said

"YOUR MOTHER IS MOLECULAR WOMAN!? THE ONE WITH THE QUIRK TO MANIPULATE AND OR ENHANCE HER OWN MOLECULAR STRUCTURE! she was the one that saved an entire city from being wiped out." Midoriya said

Niho tensed up a little bit.

"Uh Yeah thats right, it was what got her in the Number 5 Spot in the Top 10, how do you know much about my Mom?" Niho said confusingly

"Molecular Woman was one of the Heroes that All Might cooperated the most with when he was in The United States in his Earlier years as a hero." Midoriya said

" _I don't know to be flattered or creeped out right now_ " Niho said

"Now that Midoriya has mentioned it, The name does sound Familiar, I'm not to Familiar with Foreign heroes myself But I remember reading an Article a couple weeks back about a Hero that fit that Quirk Description taking down a Villian, If that was your Mother I got to say what she did was quite Impressive, I'm surprised that was the only thing that was mentioned of her" Iida said

"My mother is not exactly a big fan of the Media and Press nowadays and she tends to avoid those when shes able." Niho said

"how come you haven't mentioned about her sooner?" Uraraka said

"I didn't really see any point to, and besides I wanted to get to know you guys a little bit better first." Niho said

"So what brought you here to take the Hero Course here rather then back at your Home Country?" Iida said

"Because of my Mom...She wanted to take a really long break from all the A.H.A Stuff and move here and so thats why I'm here, Shes been to this country many times over the years, pretty much calls it her second home." Niho said

"Is your Father a hero to?" Uraraka said

"Uh No, he was an Accountant" Niho said

"Was?" Uraraku said confused

Niho then started to tense up as he started picking at his food.

"Yeah Was...He's...Gone...Dead" Niho said kind of sadly

Uraraku eyes went wide along with Iidas and Midoriya

"Oh. I'm...I. I'm Sorry I didn't mean..." Uraraka said trying to change the subject

"No no its fine. you didn't know, My Quirk is based off of his, its one of the Reasons why I want to become a Hero...Many people doubted that I can be a hero because of the nature of my Quirk, the Quirk that I inherited from my Dad, I want to help a lot of people in the future with it and what better way to do that then becoming a Hero...I know its what he would've wanted, even though hes no longer around anymore" Niho said and wiping away a small tear.

" _So thats his reason, he wants to become a hero in order to honor his Father, I didn't realize there was more to the story then just proving naysayers Wrong, how very noble"_ Midoriya said thinking back when he talked with Niho the First time they met.

"If you don't mind me asking...how did he die?" Uraraka said

"...Are you Familiar with the Villian Se...?" Niho said

 **"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"**

Whats going on!?" Niho yelled

"The Emergency alarm!" Uraraka said

SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN! ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" The intercom spouted.

Whats security level 3!?" Iida yelled

"It means someone infiltrated the building!" A student yelled

It wasn't long until all the students tried to evacuate the building only to be absolutely clustered,

"Quit shoving!" Niho yelled as he was sandwiched and being pushed.

What are we going to do!?" Uraraka yelled

Iida then took it up himself to use his Engine Quirk to boost up on top of the Exit Sign above the Exit to try to calm everyone down

"EVERYTHING IS FINE ITS JUST THE PRESS, THEIRS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! THIS IS U.A BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITTING THIS GREAT INSTITUTION!" Iida yelled

everyone then started to calm down.

"Thank Goodness" Niho said

* * *

After that entire Ordeal and heading back to class after seeing Iida take control of the situation when it came to the Emergency alarm Midoriya decided to give his Role of president to Iida which he humbly accepted.

All right everyone now for basic hero training This time All might, myself and one other will Supervise" Aizawa said

"And what we going to be doing?" Sero said

"Preparing you for disaster relief from Fires and Floods" Aizawa said

"RESCUE TRAINING!" Some students yelled in excitement

 _Fire and Floods huh? this will be interesting"_ Niho said

(On the Bus)

All of Class 1-A was now on board the bus heading towards the U.S.J where they'll be beginning there hero training.

"I got to say I'm pretty Nervous about this I hope my Paper Quirk will be able to help with rescues" Niho said

"Well as Long your not thrown in the Fire or Flood zones I'm sure you'll be alright, although I'm curious to see what else you can do with a Quirk like yours " Sero said

"Speaking of Quirks Midoriya your Quirk is similar to All Mights" Tsuyu said

"R-r-really Nah I don't think so I mean" Midoriya said

"Hold up Tsuyu All Might doesn't get hurt though that's already different, but that sort of Strength enhancing Quirk is cool you can do a lot of cool stuff not like my hardening I'm good in a fight but its real boring" Kirishima said

"Still can't be as boring as controlling Paper" Ashido said

"I'll have you know there's a lot you can do with Paper especially how the way you utilize it," Niho said as he manifested a Piece of Paper and it floated in his hand.

"Yeah but you also got to worry about Popular appeal and how People view it" Ashido said

"My Naval Laser is both strong and Cool Perfect for a Pro" Aoyama said

As long as you don't blow up your own stomach" Ashido said

You wanna talk strong and cool? that'd be Todoroki and Bakugo" Kirishima said

"Yeah but Bakugous so unhinged he'd never be popular" Tsuyu said

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Bakugou said

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've shown us that your Personality is hot Garbage" Kaminari said

"HOW ABOUT I POUND YOU !" Bakugou said

"Wow way to Prove there point even more dude" Niho said

"SHUT UP YOU SPITBALL!" Bakugou yelled

 _"Kacchan getting bullied who have thought! Guess that U.A For ya"_ Midoriya said in his head

* * *

(The USJ)

It wasn't long until Class 1-A made it the Dome Location where the Space Hero, Thirteen was waiting for them.

"WHOA THIRTEEN IS GOING TO BE OUR TRAINER FOR RESCUE!? AWESOME! I Can't Wait" Uraraka said

'"Well before we do start I have one...two..allot of points to point out, As I'm sure that some of you are aware my Quirk is Black hole it can suck and tear apart anything" thirteen said

"Yeah you used it to save people in all sorts of disasters" Midoriya said

"Yes, however my power could easily Kill and I'm sure there are some among you with similar abilities, in our super powered society the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and Monitored, it may seem the system is stable but we must remember that it only takes one Wrong Move with an uncontrollable Quirk for People to die, through All Mights battle Training you experienced the danger that your Respective Quirks Can Pose to others, But this class will show you a different persepctive how to utilize those Quirks to save lives, and I hope that when you leave here today With the Understanding that your meant to help people, That is all and I thank you for Listening" Thirteen said bowing.

Niho Smiled as he looked at his hand and clenched it.

" _Here We go Dad its time to..."_

HEY LOOK OVER THERE WHATS THAT!?" Mineta Yelled as he looked in the distance and saw a huge Black Swirl in the distance and as it Got Bigger they noticed a bunch of threatning looking individuals coming out of it.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE! THIRTEEN PROTECT THE STUDENTS!" Aizawa yelled

All of Class 1-A All looked with Surprise and Shock as the USJ was being infiltrated by Villians.

"Oh No" Niho said with a concerned and scared face.

 **And I'm back I got to say its been a while, I wanted to do something different with this chapter and Explaining how things are interpreted in America when it comes to Quirk Use in my Opinion I believe they would be just as Regulated as Guns are in Real life and Everyone knows how well America is doing with that can of worms, It was also kind of hinted at in MHA Vigilante, There it was explained that America was the First Country to set the Hero Licensing System But still has its issues because Many American People think it goes against there "American Rights", but of course I'm taking some Liberties of my own because the Manga doesn't really go into Detail on how things are when it comes to Quirk Regulations Outside of Japan. which I find kind of Disappointing, I do hope at some point in the future we actually get to see how Other Countries Operate when it comes to Quirk Use, but I doubt it will happen. but Until Next time were heading into the USJ Arc Next Chapter.**


End file.
